Nana
Perfil thumb|250px|Nana *'Nombre:' 나나 / Nana *'Nombre real: ' 임진아 / Im Jin Ah *'Profesión: ' Cantante, Modelo, Bailarina, Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: ' Cheongju, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: ' 171 cm *'Peso: ' 48 kg *'Tipo de sangre: '''A *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Signo zodiacal chino: Cabra *'''Agencia: PLEDIS Entertainment Sobre Nana Im Jin Ah, mejor conocida artísticamente como Nana, nació el 14 de septiembre de 1991 en Cheongju, Corea del Sur. Antes de entrar a After School, fue modelo. En el 2009, participó en el concurso "2009 Asia Pacific Super Model" pero no resultó ser victoriosa, quedó en cuarto puesto. Ha sido aprendiz por un año en PLEDIS Entertainment. Ella confesó que le hubiera gustado estar más tiempo entrenando, pero PLEDIS Entertainment aseguró que ella tenía el nivel y las condiciones necesarias para dejar de serlo. Dramas *Justice (KBS2, 2019) *Kill It (OCN, 2019) *The Good Wife (tvN, 2016) *Love Weaves Through A Millennium (Hunan TV, 2015) Películas *Confession (2020) *The Swindlers (2017) *Go Lala Go! 2 (2015) *Fashion King (2014) *White: The Melody of the Curse (2011) cameo Programas de TV *Real Men (Especial femenino 4ta Temporada) (MBC, 2016) *Jiangsu TV Star Chef (2015) *Muse Dress (Dragon TV, 2014) *Roommate (SBS, 2014) *Style Log 2014 (On Style 2014) junto con Hong Jong Hyun y Jo Min Ho *After School Beauty Bible (KBS 2014) *Tokyo Brand New Girls (TV Tokyo 2012) *Playgirlz School (MBC 2010) Anuncios *'2017:' SI (ropa) *'2017:' PUMA *'2017:' Real Yagu Zone *'2016-2017:' Post Cereal *'2016:' Kafellon *'2016:' Bcuz (junto a Lizzy) *'2016:' Samantha Thavasa *'2015-2017:' Xtep *'2015-2016:' I'M MEME *'2015-2016:' Memebox *'2015:' UNIQ *'2015:' Miero Fiber *'2015:' Ocean World (junto a Lee Kwang Soo) *'2015:' Mad for Garlic *'2015:' OST Chronicle *'2015:' GLAMM *'2014-2017:' DHC Korea *'2014:' Fossil *'2014:' Voque Girl Korea *'2014:' GEEK *'2014:' Cordajour *'2014:' Australia Chronicle *'2014:' Styish Bike *'2014:' Skechers *'2013:' Esquire *'2013:' Get it Beauty Self *'2012:' Allure *'2012:' SWAK *'2012:' Juvis Diet *'2011:' Jenny House´s J-Style Vídeos Musicales *Eru - White Tears (2011) *Honey Dew (feat. Eric) - Like A Fool (junto a Lee Yong Woo) (2010) Colaboraciones *Ma Boy 3 - ElectroBoyz (feat. Nana) (2013) Premios *'2019 KBS Drama Awards: '''Excellence Award for Miniseries (Female) (Justice) *'2018 Chunsa Film Art Awards:' Popularity Award *'2018 Asia Model Awards:' Popular Star Award (Actor) *'2018''' 54th Baeksang Arts Awards: 'Bazaar Icon Award *'2017 6th Annual Korea Top Star Awards Ceremony: Popularity Award *'2016 Asia Artist Awards:' Rookie Award (The Good Wife) *'2014 Omana Awards:' Worst Couple junto a Jo Se Ho *'2014 Style Icon Awards:' K-Beauty Icon Curiosidades * Grupos Kpop: **After School **Orange Caramel **'Posición:' Vocalista y Bailarina **'Sub-unidad: ' AS RED *'Grupo proyecto:' Dazzling Red (2012) *'Debut:' 25 de noviembre del 2009 *'Educación:' ** Seowon Middle School (Graduada) ** Ochang High School (Graduada) ** Universidad Nacional de Artes de Seúl, Departamento de Belleza (Graduada) *'Especialidad:' Modelar, maquillar, componer y bailar. *'Idiomas:' Coreano (Lengua materna) y japonés (medio) *'Mascota:' un perro llamado "Puppy" de raza Shitzu, han pasado más de 10 años desde que lo tiene. En 2013, adoptó dos perros llamados "Ropia" y "Komura". *Durante sus días escolares, sus padres bebían 3 vasos de cerveza al día con una mezcla de plátano + miel + leche. Ella estaba enferma y cansada, por lo que comenzó a tomar de esto. Debido a eso, ya había crecido 30 cm de altura en un año o dos. Dice que es agradable ser alta pero que ahora no puede beber leche debido a eso. *En su expediente académico escolar, Nana escribió que su habilidad especial era maquillar y su deseo en el futuro era convertirse en estilista. También quedó registrado por parte de sus profesores que Nana acudía a la escuela feliz y participaba activamente en las actividades escolares. *Audicionó para PLEDIS Entertainment con la canción " Unconditional " de Park Sang-Cheol. *Participó en el "Asia Pacific Super Model Contest" del 2009. * Tiene una licenciatura en maquillaje y belleza. *Su primera canción en solitario fue en el single de Orange Caramel - Shanghai Romance con la canción "Close Your Eyes". *Después de la noticia de que Kahi se graduaría del grupo y que After School revelara una imagen teaser grupal del quinto maxi-single “Flashback”, hubo fuertes rumores de que la posible nueva líder sería Nana al usar zapatillas de diferente color a todas las demás lo cual era normal en la ex líder durante las promociones; Sin embargo, El 13 de junio, Pledis Entertainment lanzó declaraciones negativas al respecto *Fue parte del proyecto del SBS Gayo Daeyun 2012 " Color of Kpop " el cual unía figuras importantes de 5 grupos, entre ellos After School . Representando el rojo, esta sub-unidad se llamó Dazzling Red. *19 de junio del 2013 Nana perdió el equilibrio mientras bajaba del escenario después de grabar para “Show Champion” de MBC Music y cayó de la plataforma la cual tiene una altura de 1.2 metros, fue transportada al hospital inmediatamente después del accidente y afortunadamente no se encontraron lesiones serias. **Pledis Entertainment declaró: “Aunque las lesiones de Nana son leves, debido al accidente inesperado, ella está descansando de la conmoción. Para su recuperación, todas las actividades después de la grabación de hoy han sido canceladas, y decidiremos las futuras actividades dependiendo de su recuperación y salud ”. **Posteriormente la agencia declaró: “Después del accidente, Nana fue llevada a un hospital cercano y se la examinó. Durante la primera ronda de examen, no parecía haber nada específicamente mal, pero Nana continuaba quejándose de dolor, después de otro examen físico, el médico encontró unos hematomas alrededor de la pelvis. Afortunadamente, no hay problemas con el hueso, pero ya que el dolor continúa, Nana se centrará solo en recuperarse ”. Debido a esto, sus horarios de actividades han sido cancelados y After School continuará actuando con seis miembros hasta que se recupere totalmente. *Estuvo en el puesto número No 2 de los 100 Rostros más Hermosos del Mundo del 2013 realizado por TC Candler. **Nana dijo de este nombramiento diciendo: “Honestamente es muy sorprendente. Mis padres y amigos me felicitaron mucho y les gustó mucho la noticia. Sin embargo las integrantes piensan igual que yo. Ellas piensan que es ridículo”. dijo entre risas. “Aún así, Jung Ah me dijo: 'Nana, siéntete orgullosa y ten algo de respeto por ti misma', me hizo sentir feliz con sus lindas palabras”. *Recibió un premio especial K-Beauty Icon por parte de la marca de cosméticos coreana Tony Moly en los Style Icon Awards 2014 (SIA). *Fue invitada, junto con Kang Min Hyuk de CNBLUE al 30 aniversario de FOSSIL Shanghai el 26 de agosto del 2014. * De acuerdo a Sport Sina, Nana y el jugador Shevchenko son ahora embajadores de la liga Xtep Big Five. *Ganó en Muse Dress el premio a "Fashionista más Creativa" y quedó en segundo lugar. * Todas las miembros de After School (excepto Lee Joo Yeon ) acompañaron a Nana en la final de Muse Dress , en este programa Raina lloró, diciendo que Nana se esforzó demasiado y que había días en que ella ni siquiera dormía de noche, Jung Ah dice que estaba muy orgullosa de ella y que llegaste hasta la final. *Ocupó el puesto # 1 en el TOP de los 100 Rostros más Hermosos del Mundo realizado por la revista TC Candler 2015, ocupando el primer puesto 2 años consecutivos (2014 - 2015). También estuvo en la misma lista en el 2013 (puesto # 2), 2016 (puesto # 3), 2017 (puesto # 5), 2018 (puesto # 6) y 2019 (puesto # 7). Siendo de las idols de k-pop femeninas con más tiempo en dicha lista. *Recibió muy buenas críticas por su actuación en el drama "The Good Wife", por lo que ella respondió: "Estoy tan agradecida con los espectadores que están mirando positivamente (mi actuación), incluso cuando estoy segura de que me falta en muchos aspectos porque este es mi primer intento en la actuación en Corea ”. *En agosto de 2017 Four Sons "confirmó que Nana ha sido escogida como una versión más joven de la protagonista femenina en el nuevo drama" Four Sons ". Fuentes del drama también dijeron:" Cuando el drama fue escrito, fue escrito para Nana y nunca pensamos en otra actriz tomando el papel. Como tal, será un papel que encaja con ella perfectamente, y mostrará una actuación carismática y estable ". Ellos añadieron:" Ya que es 100% pre producido, el drama será de alta calidad, y Nana ya ha comenzado a practicar artes marciales para 'Four Sons'. Su pasión por este drama es enorme, así que pueden esperar un gran trabajo ". *Ha estado en varios desfiles de moda en Corea del Sur y Japón. *Uno de sus planes futuro es ser CEO de su propia tienda de belleza. *Nana es conocida por poseer un 'BMW M3', un vehículo de alto rendimiento de BMW. *En el año 2019 en la página oficial de TC Cndler apareció en "Los rostros mas bellos de Asia 2019" quedando en el puesto # 7. * En la Lista "The 30 most beautiful faces of the Decade" realizado por la revista TC Candler, ocupo el primer lugar, siendo la unica idol que lo ha logrado. Enlaces * Perfil (Pledis Ent.) * Twitter * Instagram *Google+ Galería Nana -1.jpg Nana -2.jpg Nana -3.jpg Nana -4.jpg Nana -5.jpg Nana -6.jpg Nana -7.jpg Nana -8.jpg Categoría:PLEDIS Entertainment Categoría:Yuehua Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KActriz